Boys over Sukonbu
by trisha23flow
Summary: She had no idea how did it turn like this. All she just wanted is to see her brother again after so many years. But the question is, how did she ended up enrolling in an all-boys school? Warning: Reverse Harem. Pairings undecided yet.


**Trisha**: Yaay! I'm already back at Fanfiction! So instead of updating my fics, here I am again, creating a new one. If you didn't know, I'm really love Kagura's reverse harem. I've already created a GinKagu, OkiKagu, KamuKagu and HijiKagu fanfic. Supposedly, this is a TakaGura fanfic, but for some reasons, I've just decided to make this a reverse harem.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama, the gorilla author does. I mean, Sorachi Hideaki.

She had no idea how did it turn like this. All she just wanted is to see her brother again after so many years. But the question is, how did she ended up enrolling in an all-boys school?

During her childhood days, it was his brother who was always there for her. He would always caress her hair, tell goodnight stories for her, make her feel like a princess and protect her from all the pain. Those times were the most magical moments in her life. She saw her brother as a knight, but most likely a prince. However, those times ended since their mother got sick. Their father has to go far away from them to work for their needs. Ever since that time, her brother gradually changed. He was no longer the gentle brother she knew before. From a prince, he was turning into a beast.

One time their father got home from work, she saw them arguing. She clearly saw with her own two eyes how their father punched her brother's face, making him fall onto the floor. Their father clenched his fist, preparing to punch her brother again. But before the fist landed on her brother's face, she ran towards her father, hugging him from behind. "Please stop" she cried.

After the incident, she saw her brother standing outside. The raindrops were falling on their umbrellas. She wanted to stop him, but no words came out from her mouth. Her brother's figure already started to move, she just stared at his back. When she finally found the words to say, her brother turn his head at her. She only saw his mouth, the umbrella was covering his eyes and nose. She saw him smiling, but it was no longer the smile he used to wear before. It was a smile filled with hate and anger. "You're weak" were the only words his brother had spoken. He left them. Their mother died with only her by it's side. No matter how much she cursed his brother, she can't hate him. He must have his reasons, she thought.

Up until now, she would always wonder what kind of life she have now if her mother didn't get sick or if her brother didn't left them. But she would just shook her head and leave that thought aside since there's no use in thinking that anymore. Nothing will change, the only thing she need to do is move forward. However, she can't move on without knowing her brother's reason for leaving. She wanted to see him so bad, she wanted to talk to him and be there for him. From their province, she travelled to the city, hoping there might be some clues where her brother is. Fortunately, he was quite famous around the place, especially with the girls and that made it easier for her to locate him. But to her dismay, she wasn't able to know where he is living; only the school where he is attending.

Upon knowing her brother's school, she made up her mind to enroll there as well. But life doesn't go well like the way you want. The school was an all-boys school. In order for her to enter the school, she needed to have a bat and balls, but the only thing she have is two little missiles and a pussycat, so she just thought that changing her appearance would be the best option. She don'g need to change her attitude and like how the way she acts since it's already manlike, so it's just really a matter of appearance. Without any hesitation, she cut her vermilion hair but not enough to make her bald like her father; just enough length to make her look like a boy in her age. (Just refer to the picture in display). She also changed how she opened. her eyes. From being wide, she narrowed her it a little, making her look like her brother with eyes opened. (If you can't imagine it, rewatch the episode 207. It was when they was about to make the fried rice.) Of course it won't work out if she won't change her name. Making up a new name is a pain the ass so she thought that it would be easier if she could come up with a name similar to her original one so she named herself Kazu. For the finishing touch, she had to fake some documents about her new identity and enrolled at the school which turns out the way she likes. Obviously without her father's consent and knowledge.

Back to the present. As she stared at the school building before her, remembering her true purpose, Kagura thought that there's no need to turn back now or regret her decision. She already made up her mind.

And with that resolve, she gulped nervously and entered the all-boys school without looking back with only one question in her mind. Can she survive?

**Note**: I'm really sorry for this crappy introduction. I'm a sucker when it comes to descriptions and narrations. So the characters in the harem are Kamui, Takasugi, Sougo, Katsura, Hijikata, and Shinpachi. I still don't know if Gintoki would be here cause I can't imagine him also as a student, maybe because he's a teacher in the Ginpachi-sensei. If you want me to add someone in the harem, freely review. So guys, see ya in the next chapter.


End file.
